Perky & Friends: High School
by PerkysAdventures
Summary: Perky and his friends take a break after saving the world and go to high school. They expect education and fun, but this could be more of a war than education and fun. See how they overcome high school while dealing with new enemies and new friends. Thanks to Casino Nights for helping me write this, couldn't have done it without him!
1. Day 1

Perky, Senil, Symphony, Sunny and Chakra stared at the front of the school. It was a huge building with at least 2 floors, and what they could tell by looking at it, there was a 'Now Enrolling' poster in the window of the main entrance. "So," Perky said to the other four Mobians while grinning wildly, "Wanna go in?"  
"Yeah!" said Sunny and Symphony in unison.  
The green hedgehog's face fell slightly as he didn't get a response from either of the boys. "Senil? Chakra? How about you?"  
Senil immediately said, "If Symphony's going, then I'll go as well. I wouldn't want to leave her alone." He put his arm around Symphony's shoulder, making her giggle, "Aw, thank you!"  
Chakra the Echidna, however, was still thinking. I must resume my search for the one they call 'Eggman', but I have not been educated at a real high school before... "Alright, then. Yes, I will join you." Perky's signature grin came back. "That's what I'm talking about!" he said, leading the group towards the front door. He knocked on it three times before it opened automatically. His eyes widened at the sight of that. "Cool..." Inside the room there were some leather sofas and tables, with a big digital clock on the wall. Artwork that the students had created lined the walls, with class photos mixed in with them. "This must be a pretty arty school..." Symphony thought to herself, now linking arms with Senil. "I wonder what their music classes are like..."  
At the far side of the room there was an open panel in the wall where they could see teachers working in the office. There was a large desk behind it, presumably where the receptionists would sit.  
Sunny was the first to reach the front desk, practically bouncing with excitement. Sitting at the desk was a dark green cat with reading glasses on, giving her an odd look. The female hedgehog didn't seem fazed by it, though. "Hi! Is this where we can sign up to go to this school?" she asked, putting her hands on the desk.  
The cat said back, "Yes, yes it is. I just need to ask you all a few questions first. As I can see you are the most eager Mobian in line, I will ask you first.". She opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, ready to write down the information.  
"Now, what is your name and your species?"  
Sunny moved her hands away and said, "My name's Sunny, and I'm a hedgehog!"  
"O-kay!" she said, her attention focused on the paper. "And how old are you?"  
"I'm fifteen! That would make me in 9th grade, right?"  
"Yes, it would. Thank you for answering the questions. You have just been accepted into a fine school. I wish you well!" Sunny squealed in delight and sat down on one of the chairs, her legs swinging back and forth.  
Without looking up, the cat said, "Next!"  
Senil was the second in line, next to Symphony, and they both moved up to the desk at the same time. He banged his fist on the desk to get the receptionists' attention, making her jump. Perky had to stifle a laugh from behind him, finding her reaction hilarious. The old cat stared at him coldly. "I have not even met you yet and I already find your manners appalling!" Taking a deep breath in to calm herself down, she asked them both for their names and species. "I'm Senil , and if you couldn't tell already, I'm an ocelot.", he put on a posh British accent, making Perky laugh for real this time.  
"And I'm Symphony, a wolf!" his girlfriend said straight afterwards.  
The cat was seething now, her hands shaking. "Should I call the principal now and tell him to expel you before you have even enrolled?"  
Senil shook his head slowly after receiving a worried look from Symphony. "No, ma'am."  
"Then get your act together! Now, if you will answer sensibly, how old are you?"  
The female wolf spoke up, "Miss, we're both fifteen."  
The receptionist was thankful that the ocelot didn't answer that. Grudgingly, she said, "Then I have no choice but to accept you into this school."  
Symphony smiled at her, but Senil laughed with Perky. "You won't regret it!" he hollered, going to sit down with his girlfriend.  
Chakra, at the back of the group, had already made his mind up about this receptionist. "She has such a short temper... he thought to himself, One of many adults like that in this school, I am betting.", he thought to himself. The echidna shook his head, dreading what was to come.  
Perky was next to go. Upon realising this he stopped laughing abruptly, because the receptionist could see him now and was giving him a death glare. "If you are going to be like the last Mobian then you can walk on out!" she said. "However, if you will behave, I will let you in."  
Still grinning from the incident, Perky said, "I heard what you were asking the others, so I'll just say I'm Perky, I'm a hedgehog and I'm fifteen. Is that okay?"  
The cat nodded and wrote it down. "That was fast."  
Senil mouthed, That's what she said! from the chairs, making him burst out laughing yet again!  
"I grant you entrance into this school. If you follow the rules, you won't get into trouble."  
Calming down, he said, "Don't worry, Miss, I won't.", leaving to sit down next to Senil.  
That left Chakra. Sighing, he made his way up to the desk, awaiting the questions.  
"And you are...?" said the receptionist, tired out from dealing with the other four. "I am Chakra." the echidna said bluntly.  
"What is your species?"  
"I am an echidna."  
"And... how old ar-"  
"I am fifteen." He said with an almost monotonous voice. She was taken aback by his interruption, but shook it off. The cat said, "Well, I can see you doing well at this school. Welcome to Emerald Hill high school." She put on a forced smile as Chakra simply nodded and went to sit down. "Now that you are all registered, I can tell you that your first class will be just down the hall," she said, pointing to her right. "If you are quick, you will make it before the bell rings."  
The five Mobians stood up again, following her instructions. "What do you think the class will be like?" Sunny asked casually.  
"I don't know, but I hope the teacher's nicer than her." Symphony responded. "Yeah, any teacher would be better than that old bag!" Senil said a little too loudly.  
The receptionist got up to shout at him again before the bell rung.  
"Now we need to hurry," Chakra said, fast-walking ahead of them.  
"Does anyone even know what the lesson is?" Sunny asked again, worried that they might have needed to bring something.  
Perky shrugged. "I have no idea, but I bet it'll be fun!" 


	2. Day 1 part2

Perky and his friends stepped into the classroom. "I just walked in here and I hate this place already." Perky looked around. "Looks like this is math class!" Sunny bounced to her seat and sat down. The teacher was an owl with dark blue eyes. "This, everybody, will be where you sit all year." The owl turned around and wrote something on the chalkboard. Perky looked around for his seat, as the others had found theirs, and he saw one seat left. Next to Sunny. He couldn't even describe how annoying she was. Atleast he Senil sat beside him.  
Symphony sat across the room and Chakra sat clear in the back. "This place is already boring as hell." Perky whispered to Senil. "You could say that again." Senil acted like he was paying attention. Perky chuckled instead of laughing so the teacher wouldn't notice. 'Wait, don't owls have great hearing?' Perky thought as he fiddled around with a pencil. He looked up in worry as the pencil fell out of his hands. 'Oh no.' The teacher turned around and gave Perky a death glare. "Sir, I do not tolerate talking in this classroom." The teacher walked over to Perky. "He did it!" Perky yelled as he shot his finger at Senil. "We will talk about this in detention."  
The teacher declared as he put detention papers on their desks. The teacher walked back over to the chalkboard. "Today we will be doing basic warm-up tests for guaranteed education for the rest of the year." The teacher turned back around to the class. "Can you speak english, please?" Perky said as he shot his hand up in the air. "Sir!" The owl snapped.  
"If you do not wish to be educated then you leave this room this instant!" The owl shot a death glare at Perky.  
Perky's signature grin came back, just with a pinch of embarrasment along with it. "Who would like to distribute the test papers?" The teacher said as he grabbed the large stack of papers. "Ooh, Ooh, me!" Sunny jumped up and bounced over to the teacher.  
"Hey, smart guy." A voice came from behind Perky. He noticed that voice. 'Is that Sonic?' He turned around to the blue hedgehog. "You might wanna shut up." Sonic stated. "Or what?" Perky grabbed a strange item that was hidden in his bag. "You fight me, at break, of course." Sonic sat back, expecting an easy win. "Alright class!" The teacher flew over to his desk. "You work on your tests!" Perky sat down the peculier item and raced through the questions on his test. The entire class finished almost at the same time. The teacher collected the tests and sorted through them. "Alright class." He clapped his wings together. "You are dismissed." The teacher went back and wrote on the chalkboard. Perky and Sonic shot death glares at eachother. "Lunch."  
They said as they punched their fists together and growled. 


	3. Day 1 part3

The five Mobians walked out of their Maths class and started heading towards their next one. Perky was feeling angry, but maybe even a little bit excited as he thought of fighting Sonic at lunch. He said, "I bet he isn't very strong. I'll have him down on the floor in no time!", an evil smile forming with his hands clasped together.

Sunny was skipping down the hall in front of the group. "You shouldn't have agreed to fight him, Perky... I don't want anyone getting hurt. Besides, you shouldn't be thinking about that now either, because we have another class to go to! I wonder what it is?" she said, her hand underneath her chin.

Chakra held up a piece of paper the Maths teacher had given them all, telling them what classes they had when. "According to this... we have English now."

Senil groaned. "Not English! It's a pointless subject! We can all speak it, so what's the point?"

His girlfriend gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Senil. It won't be that bad... I mean, it'll only take an hour, and they probably won't set any homework because it's the first day! And..." she gripped his hand, "I'll be right next to you."

The ocelot smirked. "I know. That's the only way I'll be able to survive these classes!" He held their hands together as they walked towards the classroom.

Sunny was running ahead of the group, really eager to attend the class, so it wasn't long before she found the right door. "Guys!" she shouted back to the others, "In here!" Turning the handle, she opened the door and saw how many students were already in the class. Her face fell. "Oh no... there might not be enough space for us all to sit together..."

As she was pondering what could happen, the others caught up with her. Perky asked Sunny, "What's wrong?"

The yellow hedgehog replied, "Look...", pointing at the huge amount of Mobians in the class. "We won't be able to sit together..."

Before Perky could respond, the English teacher, a dark blue fox, stood up from her desk at the front of the classroom and said to them sweetly, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in! Class, we have some new students who will be joining us this year: Sunny, Perky, Senil, Symphony and Chakra!"

Senil and Chakra were relieved to hear that this teacher didn't sound short-tempered, and Symphony was glad as well because that meant that Senil wouldn't get into a detention and would be able to spend time with her after school. However, all five of them were hesitant to sit down because they didn't want to be split up. Unfortunately, they were about to receive some bad news...

Seeing that they hadn't sat down yet, the female fox said, "Why don't I choose your seats for you?"

She looked down at her register, which had been updated to fit the new students onto it. "So... Perky, could you sit at the front next to Big, please?" , she pointed to a fat purple cat in the front row, who had turned around to wave at him.

Senil snickered as Perky gave him a cold look, slowly shuffling over to his chair. "I wouldn't mind sitting here normally, Big seems like a nice guy, but I'll be so far away from my friends..." he thought to himself.

The laughing ocelot was quickly silenced as the teacher called out his name next. "Senil, Chakra, come and sit in the second row, please." He breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of being able to sit next to one of his friends, but at the same time a bigger thought struck him. "There are only two seats on the front row left, meaning I won't get to sit with Symphony! Damn, and I thought this would be our best teacher!" he thought.

Chakra didn't seem too bothered by it, but he saw that Senil was clearly annoyed by the decision. He didn't mind sitting where he was, but one, he'd rather have Senil sitting next to his girlfriend, and two, he didn't want to get caught up in one of his 'pranks'. If he wasn't careful, he could be dragged into detentions with him! The echidna shook his head morosely and sat down.

Sunny was next to be seated. "Sunny, I would like you to sit next to Shadow at the back, please.", the fox said nicely.

The hedgehog looked at Shadow and had to clamp her mouth shut really hard to make sure she didn't squeal. "Shadow... one of the most popular people here, and I get to sit next to him! He doesn't look half bad, either..." She practically skipped over to her desk and said to the black hedgehog, "Hi Shadow!" giving him her biggest smile. Unfortunately for her, he didn't look at her or respond. Sunny didn't care though. "It's only the first day, after all!" she told herself.

Symphony was still standing by the door, heavily upset about not getting to sit next to Senil. She tried to bring her spirits up by telling herself that she'll see him in all the other classes, but she couldn't bring them high enough. "Hopefully I won't get seated next to someone who will be nasty to me..." she thought, waiting for the teacher to call her name.

The teacher finally found the wolf's name on the register and said, "Symphony! Could you come and sit next to Scourge for me?" she pointed the hedgehog who was sitting on the other side of Shadow.

Symphony looked at the dark green hedgehog she was talking about and gasped. He was wearing a black leather jacket and red-tinted sunglasses, and was giving her an inviting look and a big grin.

"This is the boy that the girls were talking about in the corridors! Apparently, he's a dirty womanizer, and I just had to be the one who has to sit by him!" she thought to herself, mentally panicking. "But at least Sunny is nearby, and Senil is sitting on the row in front of me, he'll protect me if the hedgehog does anything... wait, that means we can talk to each other! It won't be so bad after all!" She gave Scourge a fake smile and sat down.

"Hey, babe... Nice clothes!" Scourge said, pulling a perverted facial expression. Symphony just ignored him and tapped Senil on the shoulder. He turned around, happy to see her, but he quickly became angry after realising what Scourge's intentions were. He gave him a death glare and growled, "If you do so much as touch my girlfriend..." he trailed off, moving his finger across his own neck, "You're dead."

Scourge got the message and shrank back into his seat, not wanting to get in a fight with him. Straight after that, the teacher spoke up again, addressing the whole class.

"Students, your attention please. It will be a pleasure teaching you all this year, I am sure of it. Now, today we will be reading a fiction book. Please stay where you are because I'll come around and give them to you." She began to hand the books out, and after she had finished doing that she assigned the parts to voice. "Shadow, Symphony and Sunny, I would like you to play the cheating husband, the unassuming wife and the secret girlfriend, please. Perky, you can play the part of the selfish narcissist, Senil can be the athletic movie star and Chakra can play the part of the possessed traveller."Chakra got slightly taken aback by this. "What an odd group of characters... What sort of book is this, anyway?"

Perky, on the other hand, was just confused, and put his hand up. "Miss, what's a narcissist?"

"I'll explain later, Perky. Right now it's time to read!"

Half the class groaned, including Senil. Sunny, however, was ecstatic to be acting alongside Shadow. "I'm his girlfriend in the book! Maybe that's a sign..." she thought, now lost in her own dream world.

The lesson went by faster than what they expected, and the five friends actually enjoyed reading it in the end. Senil kept putting on lots of funny accents, making most of the class and even the teacher laugh. Perky knew why he was doing it, though, and this made him laugh even harder than everyone else. The book made no sense to read, and that's what made it funny. Chakra found out that it was supposed to be a comedy book, so he could make a little more sense out of it, and Symphony and Sunny really got into their roles. But inevitably the bell rang, making everyone stand up and run out of the classroom.

"Yay, lunchtime! I wonder what's on the menu?" said Sunny, already running over to the cafeteria.

Symphony walked hand-in-hand with Senil , following the hedgehog. "You performed so well, Senil..."

"Well, it must be my natural talent." The ocelot said, earning him a giggle in response.

Perky was scouring the corridors for Sonic. "Where are you, Sonic? I know you're there! Come out and fight!" he shouted, laughing.

Chakra asked him, "You are not actually going to fight him, are you? I do not want to end up carrying your unconscious body away from him."

"Oh, I'm dead serious, just you wait and see..."


	4. Day 1 part4

Perky felt a hand on his shoulder as Chakra walked into the Cafeteria. "Sonic..." He mumbled as he turned around. Sure enough, Sonic was standing in front of him, a confident smile across his face. "Thought you'd be too afraid to show up!" Sonic chuckled a bit as he readied his hands for a fight. Perky gulped, readying his fists as Sonic had done. "You'll regret fighting me!" Perky yelled, throwing a quick punch into Sonic's head, knocking the blue hedgehog back a bit. It didn't take Sonic long to straighten himself back up and slam his fist into Perky's gut. Perky slid back at the impact. Perky stepped forward as he tried to regain his balance, only to be inturrupted by Sonic. "Don't come any closer!" Sonic yelled as he held up a red gem. "A Chaos Emerald..." Perky stared at the gem. "But how?" Perky looked up at Sonic. "Easy!" Sonic said proudly. "Since I save the world all the time, I keep one just in case!" Sonic tossed the gem into the air, catching it as it plummeted back down. "I'm not scared of you, Sonic!" Perky said coming a step closer. "Prove it!" Sonic yelled as he came face-to-face with Perky. "Guys! You're late for lunch!" A silver hedgehog walked up from behind. Perky stared at him. "And who are you?" Perky raised an eyebrow at the mysterious hedgehog. "He's Silver, don't mind him, he can't harm us!" Sonic explained. A bluish aura came around Sonic as he floated into the air. "You better take that back!" Silver said, the same aura around him, but somehow he was still on the ground. "Never!" Sonic yelled as he struggled to escape from the aura. "Its no use!" Silver yelled. "Take this!" He yelled as he threw Sonic into the brick wall. Sonic slammed onto the ground face first. Perky walked over to Silver. "You think you can come in here and just go Darth Vader on us?" Perky asked as he grabbed Silver's glowing hand. "Because if you say yes, it'll be the last thing you EVER say." Perky threw Silver back as he walked down the hallway to the Cafeteria. "Were not done here!" Silver yelled after Perky. Perky ignored Silver's comment and walked into the lunch line. He was surprised to see how many people actually went to this school as he looked around the Cafeteria. When he got his food he walked over to his friends' table. He sat down and looked over to Shadow, who was just sitting there, oblivious to anything and everything that was going on. "Surprised to see you won, Perky!" Senil congratulated his friend. "Actually, some guy named Silver slammed Sonic into a brick wall." Perky explained to his friends as their faces fell slightly. "But now I've got a bone to pick with that Silver guy!" Perky looked over to the lunch line, only to see Silver and some purple cat talking to eachother. "You guys're gonna have a rib eating contest?!" Senil joked. Perky chuckled a bit at his friend. The bell rang as Perky took the first bit of his lunch. "Damnit!" He bursted out as he slammed his tray into a trash can. Sunny giggled as she skipped out of the Cafeteria. Shadow walked over to Sonic as he threw his lunch away. Next thing they did was nothing but yelling. Perky didn't mind Shadow and Sonic yelling at eachother as he walked out. But then he heard a gunshot. Perky immediatly turned around, only to see a gun in Shadow's hand and Sonic laying on the floor. "Sonic's my enemy, but Shadow's gonna pay!" Perky thought to himself as he bolted at Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as he held out the same Chaos Emerald that Sonic had earlier. Sunny heard Shadow yell as she skipped down the hallway and dashed back into the Cafeteria. She ran in as soon as Shadow flashed to behind Perky, sinking his fist into Perky's back. Perky slammed onto the ground as Shadow pointed his gun at him. "Don't mess with m-" He was cut off by Sunny slamming into him. Sunny looked down at her crush. "Oh no you don't!" Sunny grabbed the gun from him and threw it at the wall. "You won't hurt him!" She yelled at Shadow as he got up. Shadow was silent. "So you can talk to HIM and not ME?!" She took a step towards Shadow. "You better get yourself straightened out, Shadow!" She walked away angrily. Perky got up and followed after Sunny. Shadow grunted as he shot a menacing look in Sunny and Perky's direction. Perky and Sunny stepped out into the hallway as their Science teacher walked down the hallway. He was a dark grey hedgehog with blue eyes and glasses. Perky saw the teacher walk into a room and he grabbed Sunny's hand and dashed after their teacher.


End file.
